Snip
by Lord Nebula
Summary: <html><head></head>ON HIATUS! When Chrome brought 9-year-old you home with her, Mukuro couldn't imagine any harm could come with a cute little girl like yourself. He soon realized how very wrong he was. Reader-insert, TYL!Characters. Some implied yaoi, but nothing serious.</html>
1. Off with your hair

Because my head works in mysterious ways. Part of this was sitting on my computer for weeks and tonight I decided to write more. Even if I should be working on my DRRR! fic...

* * *

><p>Mukuro sat in the empty meeting room of the Vongola base in Japan. He sighed. The meeting was to start in half-an-hour. He had already put up an illusion to disguise the horrible hair cut he received a few hours prior.<p>

"_Just stay still, Muku-tama~." A 9-year-old you said happily to your victim. "Just one… more… snip~._

_Mukuro Rokudo was sweating in his boots. You had talked him into playing "pretend" and somehow, that turned into playing hair-dresser. He was tied to the chair quite well, in his opinion, for a 9-year-old, and with a jump rope, nonetheless. He glanced quickly around the room, trying to find his discarded trident. To his dismay, the trident was nowhere in sight and luck wasn't on his side today._

_Chrome had thought you were absolutely adorable when she found you on the street. She just couldn't resist bringing you home with her. Mukuro couldn't have cared less about you so he agreed just to make Chrome happy. He was starting to regret not thinking that decision through thoroughly before simply saying "yes." _

_While you continued to cut his hair, he watched the parts you snipped off fall gracefully to the ground, all the while contemplating how to murder you without upsetting Chrome or simply finding some way to convince Chrome you needed to go._

"_Muku-tama! You look beautiful!" you said in awe as you held the mirror up to him. He slowly and reluctantly looked in the mirror._

It had been a Saturday, no wait, it was a Friday night- Mukuro recalled- when Chrome brought a scared, shivering you home. He smirked uncomfortably at the thought. He was really wishing she hadn't. At the time, the four of them, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and he were doing just fine. They had reluctantly moved into the Vongola base after much convincing from one Tsunayoshi Sawada. Who would've thought the young Vongola Decimo would grow a back-bone after all these years? It was the middle of Autumn and the weather was really starting to become dramatically cooler. Ken had sent Chrome out to get his favorite instant ramen; since they had run out he had already eaten all of it.

Mukuro was snapped out of his recollection when he heard the door to the meeting room open. "You're early, pineapple-herbivore." Kyoya Hibari said as he walked passed Mukuro and took his seat. "I'm not a pineapple anymore, Kyoya." Mukuro sighed before he realized what he had said. "Wait, I was never a pineapple to begin with!" He glared at Kyoya, who had an amused smirk on his lips. "That little _demon_ Chrome brought home tricked me into playing 'hair-dresser' and I was tied to a chair!" he seethed at the Cloud Guardian. "Wao…" was the only response given.

* * *

><p>Should I make more? Maybe have our precious [Name] bother Hibari? Inspire me, loves~<p> 


	2. Saying goodbye

You guys lucked out (as did I). I had no homework tonight, saw people were interested, and decided to continue. –shoots confetti in air-

* * *

><p>"Really Kyoya? You'll look after her!" Mukuro was practically beaming. "Sure. The herbivore is 9-years-old. She can't be <em>that<em> much trouble. And if she tries anything on me, I'll bite her to death." Mukuro thanked the Cloud Guardian and took off to the part of the Vongola base Chrome and [Name] were currently in.

Since Chrome and Mukuro had been assigned a mission, Chrome had been reluctant about going and leaving poor, innocent you behind to practically fend for yourself. Mukuro promised her that he'd get someone he trusted to watch you, so you didn't have to be all by yourself during the week they'd be away. Honestly, Mukuro was just happy to have you out of his hair, literally.

Mukuro had to hide his excitement before entering the room the two of you were in. He took a deep breath and walked in. "[Naaaame-chaaaan~], guess whaaat?" Mukuro smiled maniacally while speaking to you; apparently that deep breath wasn't enough to calm him down. You simply cocked your precious little head to the side and gave "Muku-tama" a questioning glance. "Kyoya promised he'd watch you, dear, so you will have someone to torture-ah, I mean spend time with while Chrome and I are away."

Cue the water-works. "Chrome-chamaaaa!" You wailed before burying your face in Chrome's chest. Chrome was heartbroken at the sight of poor little you with tears running down your face. "Mukuro-sama, I'd never question your judgment if it wasn't necessary. Why would you leave my poor [Name-chan] with Hibari? Wouldn't it be better to leave her with someone more-" Chrome started but was cut off by Mukuro. "No, no, no, no, no. My dearest Chrome, I assure you [Name] is in capable hands."

After some encouraging words from Chrome, you nodded then hugged her goodbye. You then gave Mukuro a big hug before he left. Before he could pull away, though, you were sure to whisper, "I can't _wait_ 'til you get back, Muku-tama." Chrome giggled, thinking it was cute that you'd miss Mukuro while Mukuro sweat-dropped. He was definitely going to enjoy his time _away_ from you. You figured that if you had to stay with that miserable prefect, he was going to suffer. You also decided that his assistant could be used to take a good percentage of the blame. This next week was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>Hibari comes next. In the words of <strong>Forever27<strong>: "[Name] shall be Hibari's cutest nightmare…" (Why yes, yes she shall~) I need to find a way to fit the other Guardians in, too.

On a side note, is it okay for me to be this excited? oAo Am I the only one who's excited?


	3. I know a secret

Please forgive me for this being so late. I'm really sick and it's hard to type while you're coughing up your lungs (exaggeration). I had a fever and was out of school all week.

* * *

><p>~Day 1~<p>

You calmly knocked on the entrance to the Foundation. "Hibari-tamaaa~! Muku-tama said you'd be watching meeeee~!" You called loudly. The steel door opened and Hibari Kyoya was standing there dressed in his kimono. "You may enter, chibi-herbivore. Just don't touch _anything_." Hibari replied with a glare. You looked at him with an innocent smile on your face. "Of course, Hibari-tama~." Hibari didn't see your fingers crossed behind your back.

You entered what appeared to be Hibari's office. His second-in-command, Tetsuya Kusakabe, greeted you. "If you need anything, [Name-san], please let me know. I'd be happy to help you." You smiled at him. Oh, he'd be helping you, alright. "Would you like a snack or something to drink?"

"Ah~ okay." You replied in merriment. "I'd like some [favorite flavor] juice, please~."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

After Kusakabe left to get you a snack, you took a look around. You spotted some random documents and manila envelopes on Hibari's desk. Those documents looked important. You figured you'd satisfy your curiosity by reading them. You began humming as you read the files, which _just-so-happened_ to be about one Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hibari picked the perfect moment to walk into the room.

"Hibari-tama~ do you like Tsuna-tama~?" you asked with excitement. Hibari stared at you with a mix of embarrassment, horror, and anger. His reaction delayed by the impact of your rather blunt question, Hibari took a few seconds to recollect himself before he said, "Herbivore… I told you to _not_ touch _anything_!" Hibari took out his tonfas and aimed them at you. "For disobeying me, I'll bite you to death!"

Tears started welling up in your eyes. "WAAAAAHH! I'M CALLING CHROME-CHAMA TO TAKE ME HOOOME!" Hibari stared at you. He had made a promise to that stupid pineapple-herbivore that he could handle you. If you called, that meant the herbivore won. In Hibari's head, this was a battle, one he could definitely win. He would not let that pineapple-herbivore win. "Don't you dare, chibi-herbivore. I said I'd take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do." Ooh, he was going to be a hard one to crack.

Hibari turned to leave the office after grabbing the files and papers out of your hands. Before he left though, you heard him say "I do _not_ like that other herbivore," under his breath.

~Extended ending~

"[Name-san], here are your juice and some cookies." Kusakabe said as he entered the room. You thanked him and started to munch happily. Hibari should've cracked there, because he was in for a lot worse now that you knew he had a thing for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>I added <em>implied<em> 1827 because I can. I debated making Hibari like Chrome or even Mukuro but then I'm like "Nah, I need some Tsuna up-in-here." So yea… Tsuna will be making an appearance either next chapter or the following chapter. Since I'm making this all up as I go along, I'm not sure where yet.

And for anyone who _doesn't_ know, chibi means small or tiny or child. You are a child, thus Hibari calls you "chibi-herbivore."


	4. While the Skylark sleeps

_Well the end of the school year is winding down for me… So I've been busy with finals and projects (in excessive amounts). Then my horrible immune system has been up to no good so I've been getting sick. Once summer starts, I should have this out A LOT quicker. I apologize to those I'm making wait. Trust me, I do want to continue this! :heart: Thanks so much for everyone's continued support! Also, I give you… TSUNA! :D_

* * *

><p>~Day 2 part 1~<p>

You woke up early, earlier then Hibari, in fact. You had observed Kusakabe very carefully when he ent through the door connecting The Committee's hideout and the Vongola Base in Namimori. You quietly opened the door and snuck through with a small laugh of pride.

You walked stealthily down the halls to where you knew Tsuna's office was. You reached the door and knocked politely. No reply came. You knocked again. Once again, no reply.

After 15 minutes with no reply, you decided to just let yourself in. You were surprised to see a sleeping Tsunayoshi behind a mountain of paperwork on his desk. You stifled your laughter and pulled out the phone Chrome had got you to "keep in touch with her." _This is too perfect! I could blackmail both Tsuna and Hibari with this single picture!_ You thought. You silently took the picture of Tsuna sleeping. You tucked the phone back into your pocket then proceeded to gently wake up Tsuna.

Tsuna stirred slightly when you gently shook his shoulders. "Tsuna-tama~ It's morning already! Time to wakey-wakey~!" You shouted. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna woke up startled. "Reborn is going to kill me! I'm not done with my paperwork! The documents need to go to Yamamoto! And Gokudera's report needs to be filed!" He went on for a few minutes before stopping to look at you. You cocked your head to the side in a cute manner and smiled. "Tsuna-tama! I can help~!" You cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Tsuna smiled and ruffled your hair. "Thank you so much, [Name]-chan. It means a lot to me." Tsuna replied. He handed you a stack of papers and asked you to deliver them to Yamamoto, who was in the main den about this time. You agreed and took the papers.

As soon as you were out of Tsuna's office, you dropped your façade. You didn't need to act cute around Yamamoto. Somehow, he already knew you were trouble. So much for oblivious, right? You continued down the halls leading to the main den. You heard fighting as you opened the door. "Haha, 'Dera, you need to take a break. Stressing yourself out will just make you die sooner. That means I'd have to become Tsuna's right-hand-man. Haha." A voice, obviously belonging to Yamamoto said. "Shuddup, Baseball-freak! I'll always be there for the Tenth! You would make a horrible right-hand-man anyway!" Gokudera retorted. You entered unnoticed and walked up to the two bickering Guardians.

"Yo, Yamamoto. Paperwork from Tsuna. You know the drill!" You said tossing the papers into his hands. Gokudera smirked. "See, Baseball-freak, not even the kid respects you. Now take care of the paperwork for the Tenth or I'll blow you the f*ck up!" You let a tiny smirk slip onto your face as you turned around to walk back to Tsuna's office. Sometimes you wondered if Yamamoto was actually smarter than Gokudera.

Elsewhere, Hibari Kyoya woke up from his sleep. He had an eerie feeling, which was probably due to the fact that he hadn't slept well. "Ah, Kyo-san, are you awake?" Kusakabe said as he opened the door to his boss's room. Hibari groaned.

"Yes, I'm awake. How's the chibi-herbivore?" He asked indifferently. Honestly, he didn't care about you in the slightest.

"You see, Kyo-san, that's the problem. I don't exactly know… where she is…" Kusakabe said, refusing to meet his boss's gaze.

"You _what_?" Hibari said, quickly standing and walking towards Kusakabe with his tonfas already out.

"She must've snuck out. She's most likely in the Vongola base. I-I'll find her, K-Kyo-san. I-It's fine!" Kusakabe muttered nervously.

"You better! I refuse to lose to that pineapple-herbivore, his puppet, and the chibi!" Hibari snapped. Kusakabe fled quickly and headed towards the seldom-used door that connected The Committee's base with the Vongola base.


	5. Manipulation is my middle name

_School is finally over for the summer. But guess who got stuck with a massive summer reading assignment? Yes, that's right… I did. Unfortunately for me, procrastination is not an option since its due in pieces. Also, I'm letting you guys know in advance that I will be away from June 25th to 30th then again from July 6th through 19th. But don't worry, when I can, I'll be writing more of this. The last few reviews I received really inspired me and made me smile. Thanks guys, for the love and inspiration. :heart:_

_And so begins the torture of Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

><p>~Day 2 part 2~<p>

You arrived in front of the door to Tsuna's office once again. You put the innocent smile back on your face and entered. "I gave the documents to Yamamoto-tama, Tsuna-tama~." You mused. He smiled from behind his desk. Obviously in the 10 minutes it took you to deliver the papers to Yamamoto, Tsuna had gotten a better grasp of his surrounding and put things in order. If it wasn't for Reborn, Tsuna probably would be slacking off on paperwork right now.

"Dame-Tsuna, you better not be asleep still." Reborn said as he walked through the door. You saw Tsuna pale slightly and stiffen up. The now very tall Arcobaleno stopped and looked at Tsuna with a cocked eyebrow. "Hmm, what a surprise. You're actually awake and working. Keep it up, Dame-Tsuna."

You looked up at Reborn, mouth hanging open slightly. Of all the people living in the Vongloa base, he was the only one you actually feared. You swallowed hard and reminded yourself never to upset the mysterious man.

Tsuna sighed and continued writing. You plopped down on a couch near his desk. "I miss Chrome-chama." You said in feigned sadness. Tsuna looked up from his work and glanced over at you. "The mission she's on isn't dangerous or anything. You could always call her." Tsuna tried to comfort you with his words. "Mukuro-tama doesn't like when I bother them on missions. The last time I called during a mission, he tortured me with his illusions for a week." You lied. _That's what that pineapple-freak gets for leaving you with Hibari Kyoya._ Tsuna's jaw dropped slightly as you started to sob.

"Oh, [Name]-chan, you poor thing!" Tsuna stood up from his desk and walked over to the couch. He sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you in comfort as fake tears started falling from your eyes. "It's so scary, Tsuna-tama!" You sobbed. Tsuna was definitely going to have a chat with a certain Illusionist when he returned from his mission.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe rushed down the halls of the Vongola base, asking everyone if they had seen you. Kyoko and Haru said they hadn't. Lambo said he had seen you wandering around earlier. Gokudera replied with a merry "fuck off" and threw bombs. He only hoped he could find you before a certain Skylark decided to look for you on his own. After searching for several hours, you'd think he would've found you by now.<p>

Hibari paced his office from wall to wall. Kusakabe had been looking for you for nearly 7 hours. He couldn't help but fear that you were up to something. He was tired of waiting for Kusakabe to find you. If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself, right?

Hibari entered the Vongola base. "Chibi-herbivore, where did you run off to?" he muttered under his breath. When he found you, he'd bite you to death.

* * *

><p>You pretended to be asleep as Tsuna still held you. He was starting to doze off for real. Reborn would kick Tsuna's arse if he caught him sleeping. You actually kind of liked Tsuna. A little tinge of guilt hit you as you thought of lying to him. At least it would be Mukuro getting hurt and not Tsuna.<p>

Just then, the door to Tsuna's office was slammed open. A fuming Hibari Kyoya stood in the door way. Tsuna, who had been woken by the noise, promptly let out his signature squeal and leapt up from the couch. "Hi-Hibari-san? Why are you here?" He nervously questioned the Skylark. "Chibi-herbivore, how _dare_ you leave without telling me! Had you gotten hurt, _I_ would've been at fault!" You sniffled and began tearing up.

"Hibari-san! Don't be mean to [Name]-chan! I just got her to stop crying and now you made her cry again!" Tsuna yelled at his Cloud Guardian. Hibari briefly looked at Tsuna before shifting his gaze away. _Shit, I really upset him,_ Hibari thought. "You're terrible, Kyoya! Why in the world would Mukuro leave [Name]-chan in your care?" Hibari Kyoya mentally cringed at the sound of Tsuna using his first name with such an angry tone. He really wasn't cut out for babysitting.

You clung to Tsuna's arm and a small smirk played at your lips. You didn't want to give yourself away just yet. "T-Tsuna-tama?" You looked up at him with doe-eyes and tears trailing down your face. "C-can I stay with you tonight?" You choked out. Tsuna's gaze softened and he nodded. Hibari mentally twitched.

Tsuna gave Hibari one last sharp look before looking back at you. "It's about time for lunch; want me to take you to this really great restraunt I know?" You nodded happily. Hibari turned to leave with a scoff.


End file.
